jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Gepanzerter Angriffspanzer-1
Deutscher Name Die Frage ist jetzt: Liegt eine deutsche Quelle für "Armierter Angriffstank" vor? Mir kommt die Bezeichnung "Tank" etwas komisch vor, da die korrekte Übersetzung schließlich "Panzer" heißen müsste. Ansonsten können wir den Artikel gerne verschieben. Ben Kenobi 23:50, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :In den Risszeichnungen zu Episode I und im Fact File wird er so genannt. Armierter Angriffstank habe ich auch schon häufig gelesen und gehört. :--Anakin Skywalker 23:55, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Zur Bezeichnug "Tank": "Tank" ist ein mittlerweile veralterndes Wort für Panzer ::Gruss Orca 23:58, 13. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Gut, ich wollte zur Sicherheit auch nur gefragt haben. Ist ja in Ordnung, wenn der Fact File es so nennt. Ben Kenobi 00:17, 14. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Hallo Leute, ich dachte das Kürzel bedeutet Armored Assault Tank, sollte vieleicht eher erwähnt werden als Armierter Angriffstank... Gruss IG-86 21:46, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) :::::Im Englischen ist dies tatsächlich der Name. Da im StarWars Universum aber immer die selbst gesprochene Sprache Basic ist, sind auch egtl nur die deutschen Namen möglich. Pandora Diskussion 22:41, 28. Feb. 2009 (CET) Lesenswert-Abstimmung September/Oktober 2007 (gescheitert) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 25.09 bis zum 02.10. * : Ich denke, viel mehr kann man aus einem Kampfpanzerartikel nicht rausholen. So wenige Quellen und so viel geschrieben. Find ich klasse. Darth Maulhalten 19:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Er ist informativ, fasst alles wissenswerte über den AAT gut zusammen und gut zu lesen. MfG - Cody 20:07, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Also Bilder sind da zwar Magelware, aber daran solls nicht scheitern... PRO Dark Lord disku 20:37, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) * :Doch daran scheitert es ^^--Yoda41 Admin 20:41, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde noch versuchen, welche aufzutreiben, versprechen kann ich allerdings nichts. Gruß Kyle 20:47, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::Ich versuche das gleiche, eins habe ich schon in negtvv gefunden. MfG - Cody 21:01, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::Prima, Cody. Hm, also bei mir siehts leider schlecht aus, ich finde keine mehr. Wenn das jetzt nicht reicht, müsste wohl jemand anders suchen. Kyle 21:04, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::So, jetzt hat der Artikel vier Bilder, das sollte reichen, Yoda41. MfG - Cody 21:12, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::Danke, Cody! Mal sehen, ob ihn das jetzt überzeugt... :) Gruß Kyle 21:16, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::Wer suchet der findet, bild 5. MfG - Cody 21:23, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Also jetzt wirkt es langsam überladen, vier reichen glaube ich. Kyle 21:27, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Dann wirf eins raus. MfG - Cody 21:30, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::sehr schön, lässt sich nicht noch etwas mehr zur Geschichte sagen?--Yoda41 Admin 21:41, 25. Sep 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::"ein lesenswerter artikel darf lücken haben" wir können den artikel auch perfekt machen, und in für exzellent nominieren^^ naja morgen, ich sehe was sich machen lässt. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Cody (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST)) ::::::::::::gut, dann könnte man jetzt trotzdem weiter abstimmen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Maulhalten (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST)) :::::::::::::Sicher - Ich bitte darum. :) Kyle 15:16, 27. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Also, weiter abstimmen! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 87.182.124.42 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 14:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST)) * : Bilder sind zwar schön und gut aber da sind mir jetzt ein paar zuviel drin. Boba 14:08, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) ** : So jetzt ist gut. Boba 14:55, 28. Sep 2007 (CEST) * : Ich finde hier scheitert es an der Relevanz... Bild:idea.gif Premia Admin 15:28, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) **Ich finde, Relevanz sollte kein Kriterium für eine Pro oder Kontrastimme sein, da wir schliesslich nicht die Relevanz beurteilen, sondern den Inhalt, Schreibstil und die Informationen des Artikels. Ein Artikel, der viele Informationen und einen tollen Schriebstil vereint und dann das ganze mit Bildern ausschmückt (wobei das Fehlen von Bilder ebenfalls kein Kriterium sein sollte und eine Begründung für ein Kontra auch nicht, da sollte es keine Bilder geben, man auch keine einbringen kann. Deshalb dann einen guten Artikel nicht auszuzeichnen ist imho kontraproduktiv, wobei ich jetzt niemanden direkt anspreche, sondern lediglich meinen standpunkt klarstellen will ;) ) hat es verdient eine Auszeichnung zu bekommen, auch wenn er jetzt kein Thema anspricht das so relevant ist wie ein Darth Vader. Inho finde ich das Relevanz niemals ein Kriterium sein sollte, es sein denn jemand würde einen Artikel aufstellen, der das Thema Toilettenpapier und dessen Verbreitung in der Galaxis beinhaltet :) Boba 17:04, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Hi Boba, so...erst mal bin ich jetzt blind, weil deine Schriftgröße so klein ist... Bild:;-).gif Am Ende deiner Aussage nimmst du mir die Antwort eigentlich schon fast vorweg. Parsec z.B. kann wahrscheinlich niemals den Status Lesenswert erreichen, weil die Thematik einen gewissen Umfang nicht erreicht, der allerdings nötig ist. Deshalb kann Relevanz sehr wohl ein Kriterium bei der Beurteilung eines Artikels sein. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:16, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Nun habe ich mir den Artikel zu Parsec auf Wikipedia angeschaut: Parsec, da kann man noch was rausholen! Bild:;-).gif Mit Relevanz meine ich Begrifflichkeiten, zu denen es an genügend Quellen mangelt, um einen gewissen Umfang zustande zu bringen. Der Artikel über den AAT erscheint mir recht kurz, wenn es mehr Quellen und Infos gibt ist er zu kurz, wenn nicht mangelt es an Relevanz. Premia Admin 17:27, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) **Achso hast du das gemeint, ich hab da jetzt interpretiert, dass du ihn als nicht wichtig genug empfindest. Na wenn das so ist Bild:;-).gif Boba 17:46, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) * :Ne, der ist meiner Meinung nach noch nicht lesenswert!! Mace Windu 33 18:33, 1. Okt 2007 (CEST) 4 Fürstimmen, 3 Gegenstimmen. Die Wahl ist gescheitert. Premia Admin 18:55, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) Falsche/ sinnentstellende/-verändernde Übersetzung Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich jetzt die Richtlinien und hundert Quellen um die Ohren gehauen bekomme:^^ Hat schon mal jemand darüber nachgedacht, dass es schlicht und einfach falsch ist armored mit armiert zu übersetzen? Eine Armierung ist im Deutschen keine Panzerung (armor) sondern eine Verstärkung (z.B. von Trägern oder in Stahlbeton). Wenn man eine Übersetzung habe will, sollte man GAP oder GAT nehmen und wenn man auf AAT wert legt, ist das englische Original das einzig richtige. Hier auch die Frage wie bei der komischen TIE-Übersetzung, ob wir auf Teufel komm raus Übersetzungen haben wollen, die auch noch auf die Abkürzungen passen und demnächst wohl noch von "Außergewöhnliches-Terrain-Armee-Transporter"n lesen wollen. So, wenn ihr das alles gelesen habt dürft ihr mir jetzt die Quellen an den Kopf werfen und mich mit den Richtlinien verhauen.^^ MfG - Cody 18:39, 11. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Da bin jetzt auch mal für... *Quelle werf* ^^ -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 14:55, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Farbe Könnte man nicht noch dazuschreiben, dass in Clone WArs eine blaue Variante vorkommt? Gruß B1-Kampfdroide 17:01, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Kannst du gerne machen ;) --Yoda91 Stilles Örtchen 17:04, 23. Jan. 2009 (CET) ich hab jetz einfach mal komplett in "Gepanzerter Angriffspanzer" übersetzt (deckt sich auch mit der in Battlefront verwendeten Bezeichnung GAP), auf Englisch heißts halt AAT für Armored Attack Tank. Hört sich in meinen Ohren am besten an. sorry, oben hab ich mein Kürzel vergessen. Skywalkerin 14:29, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Soll ichs verschieben? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3 14:30, 13. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Name könnte mir mal derjenige, der meine Veränderung wieder rückgängig macht, mir schreiben, warum er das macht? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Skywalkerin (Diskussion • Beiträge) 18:57, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST)) :Weil im Deutschen auch die offiziellen, deutschen Übersetzungen bevorzugt werden, nicht die englischen Begriffe. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:59, 23. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::Aber die deutsche Version lautet GAP, die englische AAT. Skywalkerin :::Bereits am Anfang des Artikels ist die Diskussion über den Namen.. aber zudem hat der Englische Name hier nichts verloren, allenfalls als Randbemerkung woher die Deutsche (Armierter Angriffstank) kommen könnt. Master Revan 19:50, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) ::::Aber wenn man den englischen Namen rein bringen will, dann sollte dies im HDK Teil geschehen und nicht oben beim Namen. Solange es eine offizielle Übersetzung ist, ist es der Name, auch wenn es recht lächerlich ist. Pandora Diskussion /\ Admin 20:04, 24. Jul. 2009 (CEST) Raketen? In Battlefront II hatte der GAP Raketen, ja. Aber in Battlefront I hat er nur die seitlichen Blaster und die Hauptkanone. Bitte ändern(nein, ich kann es nicht selbst ändern, da dies nicht anerkannt wird). Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:39, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Ich hab da schon mal welche abgeschossen... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:40, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Kann es sein, dass es sich um verschiedene Versionen handelt? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 15:41, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::Version im Sinne von Patches oder Version im Sinne von Plattform? Wenn letzteres, ich spiele es auf dem PC. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:25, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::Gibt es vielleicht im Spiel verschiedene Versionen des Panzers, von denen manche Raketen verschiessen und manche nicht?Pandora Diskussion 17:29, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::ICh habs auch aufm PC, aber mein Bruder hats nochmal auf PS2... Kann es aber grad nicht finden, um das nachzuprüfen... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:31, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Ich denke es liegt vielmehr an der Bequemlichkeit der Entwickler, nicht die drei Typen von Granaten, die das Ding an jeweils zwei Seiten aus seinem Sockel heraus verschießen kann, umsetzen zu müssen... Gruß, Kyle 17:33, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Vermutlich liegt es auch an der Engine, Fahrzeuge haben in beiden Battlefront Spielen ja immer nur eine Primär- und eine Sekundärwaffe. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:40, 28. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::So, ich hab nochmal alle GAPs ausprobiert, keiner davon hat Raketen. Und, hast du es mittlerweile mal ausprobieren können? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 12:32, 29. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bisher nicht gefunden... Ich such mal nochmal.... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:00, 31. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Name 2 In "Secrets of NAboo" heißt der AAT "AAT-1". Verschieben? B1-Kampfdroide 10:36, 2. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :Soll ich den Artikel nach AAT-1 oder nach GAP-1verschieben? B1-Kampfdroide 09:47, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Nur weil er in einer einzigen Quelle so heißt, muss man den Artikel noch nicht verschieben. Steht denn da überhaupt etwas weiteres dazu, ob dieser AAT-1 mit dem AAT identisch ist, oder was es sonst mit dieser Nummerierung auf sich hat? - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 21:03, 3. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :::Ja, dieser AAT ist mit dem AAT-1 identisch. 2. Die Nummerierung: Es gibt einen AAT-2, so wie es neben dem STAP-1 auch einen STAP-2 gibt. B1-Kampfdroide 18:11, 5. Apr. 2010 (CEST) AAT mit Entlaubungskapselwerfer- AAT Variante oder ganz eigener Panzertyp? Hallo. Ich wollte letztens in den Artikel ergänzen, das ein AAT,welchen man in der 14.Tcw Folge sehen konnte,ein Prototyp für den Test der Entlaubungskapsel war und deshalb mit einem Werfer für die Kapsel ausgerüstet wurde. Als ich das schrieb wurde es jedoch wieder gelöscht,dabei hatte ich doch auch vermerkt das es sich dabei nur um einen Test handelte und hatte das der Werfer optional montiert wurde. Deshalb verstehe ich nicht warum es gelöscht wurde, oder handelt es sich bei diesem speziellen AAT um ein eigenes Baumuster? Hat jemand Informationen darüber? Gruß ----Lord Robi 10:05, 4. Mär. 2011 (CET) :Wenn du etwas in der Jedipedia angibst, musst du es immer mit offiziellen Quellen belegen. Da du das nicht gemacht hattest, habe ich es rückgängig gemacht. KitDiskussion 10:14, 4. Mär. 2011 (CET) ::Wenn es sich, wie gesagt, um einen Prototyp handelt, dann hat das mit dem AAT an sich aber nichts zu tun... Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:35, 4. Mär. 2011 (CET) Blaster Mir ist aufgefallen, dass den GAPs in TCW die kleinen Blaster vorne fehlen. Weiss jemand ob sie einfach vergessen wurden oder ob sie absichtlich weggelassen wurden? Lg Vulture-Droide 18:07, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) :Also das Bild in der Infobox ist auch aus TCW. Der hat die kleinen Blaster.. Oder welche meinst du? [[Benutzer:Davvi36|'Jacen' (Davvi36)]] ''Privatkomlink'' 22:20, 21. Mär. 2012 (UTC) ::Vergleicht mal einen GAP aus TCW mit einem aus Episode 1. In Episode 1 haben die Panzer direkt über dem Sockel auf jeder Seite einen kleinen Blaster, in TCW aber nicht... ist das Zufall? Vulture-Droide (Diskussion) 22:04, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Das kann etwas mit der Entwicklung zu tun haben, die in weniger wie in TCW ist. Aber vielleicht ist es den TCW-Typen einfach nicht aufgefallen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:22, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ja, ich denke auch dass die TCW-Leute das vergessen bzw. weggelassen haben. Aber ob das etwas mit der Entwicklung der Panzer zu tun hat glaube ich nicht, da im Videospiel zu Episode 3 (zumindest in der DS-Version) GAPs mit diesen Blastern vorkommen und TCW ja zeitlich davor spielt. Könnte aber auch nur am Spiel liegen. Gruß Vulture-Droide (Diskussion) 18:02, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Handwerklich gut-Wahl (April 2015) Kommentar: Der Artikel hat nur ein bisschen Pflege gebraucht, ich finde, dass er jetzt recht ordentlich aussieht. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:14, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Hiermit eröffnet! - Akt'tar (Komlink) 12:14, 9. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hiermit wird die Begutachtung beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:19, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Toll! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 19:19, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Gruß Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 13:23, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Autor bzw. Aufbereiter. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:37, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Den hat Akt'tar wirklich gut hinbekommen. MfG Gavin Darklighter (Einsatzzentrale) 17:01, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) * Verstehe nicht, warum der Artikel nicht gleich zur LWA-Wahl aufgestellt wird... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:27, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Mit 11 Pro-Punkten wird dem Artikel die Auszeichnung verliehen! - Ben Braden (Diskussion) 14:11, 21. Apr. 2015 (UTC)